Protect Him
by R0KI
Summary: Estonia knows that Russia is after one of his brothers, but he thinks they've had enough and decided to provide Russia with the ultimate distraction. One-shot, yaoi, human and country names used. More description inside


So, not only is this my first Hetalia fic, it's my first smut fic ...I wrote it as a kind of companion to a Russia/Latvia one shot I'm slowly writing, but I thought I might as well post this now. So this is basically a small section from my Russia/Latvia fic written from Estonia's point of view.

This goes out to my friends Audrey (sushidei and my yaoi buddy), who indirectly challenged me to write this, and Bex, who would read every new section each day after school.

**Update:** As of 2/28/10, my Russia/Latvia fic is also online. You can check it out if you want to see the rest of this night.

[Insert disclaimer about not owning Hetalia but wishing I did]

* * *

When Eduard passed Ivan in the hall that night, he saw one thing in the Russian's face: sex- and it was clear that the larger nation was going to get it one way or another.

Eduard knew what Ivan did with his brothers; he wanted to protect them. Toris didn't need any more scars and Raivis was much to young to be dealing with what Ivan would put him through on a night like this. And on top of that he and Toris promised each other that they would protect Raivis as best they could.

So later that night when he couldn't find any of them, Eduard knew he had to seek down Ivan on his own.

He reached the hallway where Ivan's bedroom was located and heard a pained gasp. Ivan must've gone after Toris tonight. Hurting the eldest Baltic seemed to give Ivan some sick thrill.

As Eduard rounded the corner he heard a door shut, but Ivan was still out in the hall. Toris must've been shut inside the bedroom.

"Estonia, what are you doing down this hall so late at night?" Ivan asked as Eduard drew nearer. Without waiting for a reply, Ivan closed the distance between them and spoke into Eduard's ear. "Do you _need_ me?"

Eduard shivered slightly. "No, it's not that." He felt his face turning red. Ivan's hand was much too close to his belt. "I just thought I heard someone else down here. Is Lithuania in your room?"

"Would you be jealous if he was?" Ivan asked, now close enough to Eduard's ear to make the Baltic blush even more.

Suddenly, Eduard knew he had to save his brother. He needed a serious distraction for Ivan, and he knew only one thing that could do that. He drew his face back just far enough for his lips to meet Ivan's and kissed him almost desperately, hoping that his real intentions wouldn't be too obvious.

Ivan pushed Eduard up against the door, bringing the kiss under his own control. Their tongues fought each other for dominance and Eduard actually managed to hold of Ivan until he felt Ivan's hand run down his leg and settle about halfway down the inside of his thigh.

Eduard let out an involuntary gasp as Ivan gripped the inside of his thigh, giving him the second he needed to dominate the kiss. But Ivan's tongue only invaded Eduard's mouth for a few more second before he pulled back, leaving a strand of saliva connecting their tongues.

Eduard leaned in to kiss Ivan gently, scraping the larger nation's bottom lip with his teeth to break the trail connecting them. He hated himself for it, but he knew it had to be done. He had to provide the ultimate distraction.

"You're so cute when you're after me Ed-kun." Ivan ran his hand up and down Eduard's thigh.

"Russia-san, I-" Eduard began to say, but at that moment, Ivan brought his hand up and started to rub Eduard through his pants. Another gasp and a slight whimper escaped Eduard's lips.

"You love it Ed-kun." Ivan picked Eduard up and put the now struggling nation over his shoulder.

"Russia-san, put me down!"

Ivan began to carry Eduard down the hall. "But if I did that, you would just go save your little brother from me."

"Latvia?" He had been wrong. Toris wasn't in Ivan's room, Raivis was. "You have Latvia in there? No! LATVIAAAAAA!"

Eduard continued to struggle against Ivan all the way back to his room. No matter what he said or how hard he tried to hit the larger nation, all Ivan did was laugh.

Finally, Ivan put Eduard down on the floor of his room and turned away. A jolt of fear for his younger brother shot through Eduard. He knew he wasn't done protecting Raivis so he did the first thing that came to mind.

"Подождите, Россия," Eduard called, reaching out from his place on the floor and grabbing Ivan's wrist.

Ivan turned around to see Eduard clinging to him arm, looking up at him over his glasses.

"Оставайся у меня вместо," the Baltic said quietly. Eduard hated himself for saying what he was, but he knew that if he could distract Ivan, he would save Raivis. He kissed the hand that he still held, not breaking eye contact with the larger nation.

"If I did that, what would happen to my little Latvia?" Ivan asked, pulling Eduard to his feet.

"Forget about him. Could some little virgin make you feel the way I could? Can he do the same things I can do?"

Ivan pulled his hand out of Eduard's grip, fury blazing in his eyes. "You slut." He pushed Eduard up against the wall, holding his hands above his head and undoing Eduard's pants with the other. "Did you think that you could get whatever you wanted with sex?" He grabbed the base of Eduard's length and squeezed, just hard enough for a gasp of pain to escape the Baltic's lips.

"Do you really want to know, Ed-kun?" Ivan asked, beginning to slowly pump his hand up and down. "Do you really want to know what that _little virgin_ can give me that you can't?" Without waiting for a reply, Ivan moved in closer to Eduard and whispered in her ear: "He can scream. He can scream with pain and fear that you can't do any more." He laughed quietly. "Or maybe you still can. Why don't we find out Ed-kun?"

Ivan dug his nails into Eduard's length while at the same time, rubbing his thumb over the slit at the tip.

Eduard knew that the sound that escaped him this time was exactly what Ivan wanted. The mix of pleasure and pain at the exact same moment was almost unbearable. He knew that if Ivan hadn't been holding his hand above his head so tight, he probably would have collapsed on the spot.

Almost as if he could tell what Eduard was thinking, Ivan let his hands go and Eduard's knees gave out. But at the same time, Ivan's grip on Eduard's member tightened. Eduard had to throw his arms around Ivan's shoulders to stop from falling to the ground.

"Kolkolkol, so Ed-kun," Ivan said as Eduard put his head down on the larger nation's shoulder, "now that I've had my fun. You have to tell me something. What was your goal tonight? You never come after me like this."

Eduard's arms tightened around Ivan's neck as he fought to put together sentences in his mind. It was not an easy thing to do seeing as how Ivan continued to stroke him.

"I need to protect him," he finally managed to say. "Please Russia-san, he's not ready, I don't think he can take it. Ah!"

That last shout burst out when Ivan pushed him back up against the wall, glaring at him. "I say he's ready. It wouldn't have mattered if I did fuck you right now Ed-kun, I would go straight back to Raivis after and then take him in the same night."

Ivan began to speed up the pace of his hand until Eduard finally came into his hand. Ivan lifted the hand and ran a finger down Eduard's face before gripping his chin and pulling the Baltic in to a rough kiss.

"You are all different to me," he said roughly. "I go to you for fun, I go to Liet to see the pain, and my little Latvia, well, I just love that glint of fear in his eyes every time he sees me. It's so cute, ne?" He turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him so quickly that Eduard didn't even have time to respond.

He could taste himself on his bottom lip from when Ivan had grabbed him and the thought of what he said brought tears to the Baltic's eyes. "I'm sorry Lithuania," he said quietly. "I couldn't protect him." He slid down the wall slowly, holding his knees to his chest like a small child. "I'm sorry Latvia. I tried. I'm so sorry."

"_Vabandust__. __Atsiprašau__. __Man ļoti žēl__."_

* * *

Please Review!

**Translation:**  
Подождите, Россия - Wait Russia (Russian)  
Оставайся у меня вместо - Stay with me instead (Russian)  
Vabandust - I'm sorry (Estonian)  
Atsiprašau - I'm sorry (Lithuanian)  
Man ļoti žēl - I'm so sorry (Latvian)


End file.
